Dos Sakuras
by CrazyBlueFlower
Summary: Sasuke acaba de perder a su esposa. Se traslada a vivir a Tokio. Ahí trabaja Sole Haruno, una psicóloga amable y responsable la cual le ayudara a superar ese suceso trágico. Pero conocerá a una rebelde y sensual Dj llamada Sakura quien es idéntica a Sole. Esto le dejara una duda "¿Sole y Sakura son gemelas distanciadas?" Entonces que pasara cuando se enamore de ambas. AU. SasuSaku.


_Hola de nuevo! Simplemente pasaba por aquí y decidí publicar esta nueva historia, recién sacada del horno -w- Esta vez traje este hermoso, original y sensual sasusaku, hace rato quería escribir uno y al fin aquí esta._

_Discleimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto quien ha vuelto a matar a Itachi-san T-T…solo…los tomo prestados para mis historias *snif snif*…_

_Resumen:_

_Sasuke acaba de perder a su esposa. Ahora que es viudo se traslada a vivir a Tokio. Ahí trabaja Sole Haruno, una psicóloga especialista en intervención en crisis la cual le ayudara a superar ese suceso trágico. Pero conocerá a una rebelde y sensual Dj llamada Sakura quien es idéntica a Sole. Esto le dejara una duda "¿Sole y Sakura son gemelas distanciadas?" Entonces que pasara cuando se enamore de ambas. _**¿Quiénes somos? no es una pregunta que necesariamente tiene una sola respuesta.**

* * *

Es un día soleado en la hermosa y modernizada ciudad de Tokio. El sol en esta época dl año podía darte los mejores amaneceres y los que ya se encontraban despiertos se dirigían a sus puestos de trabajo con sonrisas en sus rostros. Algunos ya se encontraban en sus trabajos después de dejar a sus pequeños a sus escuelas.

El sistema educativo de Tokio era conocido como uno de los mejores, alto nivel, alta capacidad y la excelencia garantizada. Todos confían en que sus pequeños retoños estarán bien ahí, después de todo, este país era considerado pacifista, tranquilo y seguro, porque esto es Japón y no otro país oriental.

Disparo. Eran apenas las 8:02 am cuando en la Escuela Primaria Konoha se comenzaron a escuchar detonaciones, en total dos. Esto estaba sucediendo en el aula 4-C.

Una pequeña de unos nueve años había sacado un arma de fuego y había disparado al techo. La profesora que se encontraba en el lugar no pudo hacer nada ya que casi de inmediato la niña llamada Nina ordeno a toda la clase que se mantuviera quieta, sino detonaría otra vez el arma y podría herir a alguien. Los alumnos no pudieron hacer nada más que acatar las órdenes y quedarse sentados mientras la profesora se sentaba lentamente en el suelo, viendo como la niña se sentaba en el piso, justo atrás de todos y apuntaba hacia el frente. Lo único que podía hacer la sensei era rezar y rogar porque la niña no notara que su celular estaba marcando al 911.

Al recibir el llamado de auxilio pasivo de la profesora, inmediatamente se desplazo hacia el lugar un equipo de policías especializados para situaciones así. Evacuaron a todo el personal y a los alumnos de la institución, este era un caso delicado y no eran necesarias victimas innecesarias.

La jefa del escuadrón de policía se presento al lugar con unos cuantos mas, mientras platicaba con la directora de la escuela, la cual se encontraba sorprendida y asustada por tal situación, es decir, quien se espera algo así de una niña de apenas nueve años.

-Ella se veía como una niña tranquila- hablo la directora con preocupación- solo lleva unos cuantos días aquí, según se, su hermana mayor murió hace unas semanas y se mudo aquí con el esposo, bueno, viudo de su hermana.

La jefa, Tsunade-sama, frunció el seño, ahí estaba el detonante. Observo a la multitud reunida alrededor del edificio siendo retenida por oficiales, y noto a la prensa, en estos momentos lo que menos se necesitaba eran estorbos, pero siendo esto así en cualquier momento el supuesto tutor de la pequeña se enteraría y no quería escándalos así que prefirió actuar primero.

-Llamen al tutor de la pequeña Nina- informo a uno de sus oficiales- no quiero disturbios y quiero esto rápido y simple así que…llamen a Haruno Sole-ordeno.

-Hai- sus oficiales se movieron, lo más probable era que el hombre se encontrara trabajando así que llamaron a su lugar de oficio- Uchiha Sasuke…- escucho decir Tsunade pensando "Con que Uchiha…"

* * *

Rápidamente se fue presentada Haruno Sole al lugar e inmediatamente se movilizo hacia el interior del lugar, siendo detenida por uno de los escoltas armados, Tsunade se acerco.

-Déjala pasar- ordeno al guarda- Haruno Sole es una de las psicólogas más reconocidas y especializadas en intervención en crisis- tras decir esto comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia el aula, siendo acompañada por Sole, la cual vestía de traje color beige con zapatos de tacón bajo color negro, sus cabellos perfectamente peinados en un moño el cual solo dejaba salir dos pequeños mechones, uno a cada lado. Pero, lo que más destacaba de su persona era el color de su cabello, rosa, y el de sus ojos, de color jade- Sole, como siempre recta y firme.

-Tengo que serlo Tsunade-sama- contesto educadamente- entonces la niña se llama Nina…

-Hai, ya sabes que hacer- le dijo dándole un audífono para comunicarse, ya estaban enfrente del aula, la cual estaba siendo respaldada por oficiales armados- y ten cuidado- le dijo al oído en un tono extrañamente maternal, Sole solo sonrió, Tsunade podría ser autoritaria, fuerte y ruda pero a sus cuarenta y seis años, ya conocía al mundo y a las personas.

Sole suspiro lentamente, en estas situaciones no hay lugar para equivocaciones, entonces lista entro. Observo el lugar y miro a todos los niños en sus lugares, casi enrollándose en ellos intentando protegerse a sí mismos. La profesora mostro gran alivio y preocupación al ver a Sole e inclino la cabeza hacia la posición actual de la niña. La joven le sonrió, su labor como maestra había sido completada ahora era su turno. Se inclino lentamente y camino despacio hacia Nina, la cual la apuntaba con el arma.

-Tranquila, Nina- empezó Sole acercándose, con un tono y paso suave- se que tienes miedo pero…te aseguro que yo tengo más miedo que tu- le dijo intentando calmarla- yo también perdí a un ser querido, al igual que tu- le explico como consuelo, a lo cual Nina la miro sorprendida comenzando a bajar el arma, sintiéndose identificada-…pero te aseguro que ella no querría esto, yo te ayudare.

Al decir esto, le extendió la mano para que le diera el arma, Nina se la dio y la abrazo comenzando a llorar. Sole correspondió al abrazo, des-encartuchando el arma y avisando que la situación estaba bajo control. Un equipo entro y saco a los alumnos y a la profesora. Sole solo entrego a la pequeña, con una sonrisa, diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Al salir del edificio recibió el agradecimiento del personal y de Tsunade y observo como los rescatados se encontraban con sus familias, siendo cubiertos por el cariño de los suyos, sonrió nostálgicamente. Luego miro hacia donde ahora estaba Nina y noto a un hombre, aproximadamente de la misma edad que sí misma, abrazar a la pequeña, tenía los ojos y el cabello negro, tez blanca y se veía muy elegante; había que admitir que el hombre era apuesto pero siguió su camino, con 23 años no era el tipo de mujer que se interesaba en ese tipo de cosas, ahora el tendría que cuidar mejor a Nina.

* * *

Sasuke, se sentía realmente frustrado. Hacia unas semanas su reciente esposa, había fallecido de manera extraña, la habían encontrado muerte en la tina de su mansión. Aun no superaba su perdida, eso era obvio, y había decidido mudarse de mansión, a la ciudad de Tokio, en busca de un refugio en el cual pudieran sanar sus heridas, él y la pequeña que ahora tiene a su cuidado, Nina, la hermanita de su difunta amada, Lucy.

Pero ahora, se encontraba a las afueras de la escuela donde ahora cursa Nina, después de recibir la llamada de que la pequeña, había tomado de rehenes a sus compañeros y su sensei, con la ayuda de un arma. Al parecer ella había sacado su revólver y se lo había llevado sin que se diera cuenta.

Maldecía en silencio al ver como registraban e interrogaban a la pequeña, se sintió culpable y a la vez impotente al ver la mirada llena de tristeza y lagrimas de la menor pero noto como ella miro hacia un lugar y sus ojos se calmaban. Miro en esa dirección y vio algo inesperado, una joven muy bella en verdad pero de porte seria y profesional, con un cabello y ojos de un color exótico rosa y jade; noto que ella miro hacia las personas que se encontraban con los demás niños del aula y pudo sentir la nostalgia reflejada en sus ojos para después seguir su camino como si nada.

-Supongo que se familiarizara rápidamente con ella- escucho decir a la jefa de la policía, Tsunade- ella es Haruno Sole, ella los tratara a usted y a Nina.

* * *

No podía sentirse más agotado, ya era de noche y decidió dar una vuelta para liberar estrés. Nina se quedaría por unos días en una clínica a la cual fue referida por la comandante Tsunade. Intentaría beber un poco para liberarse de las penas amargas, pero nunca sería suficiente.

Esta disco le pertenecía y decidió entrar, sintiéndose inmediatamente acosado por la población femenina pero las ignoro. Al entrar pudo sentir como una vibra diferente lo envolvía gracias a la música del sitio, se adentro más en la multitud sintiéndose hipnotizado por tal combinación de música y luces. Entonces la miro, era la misma mujer de antes, o al menos eso parecía, era la DJ con su cabello rosa suelto con un mechón blanco, sus ojos delineados con ese negro obscuro que resaltaba mas sus ojos, sus labios de un rojo intenso y vestida de ropa muy ajustada y provocativa con escote, era totalmente diferente.

Se acerco al bar y pidió unos tragos de tequila, definitivamente se veía muy hermosa pero eran tan diferentes. Bebió y bebió hasta que al rato la música dejo de sonar y vio a la hermosa mujer acercarse a él. Noto que esta se mostro algo sorprendida al verlo, pero al instante le guiño el ojo.

Tal vez había sido mucho alcohol o tal vez mucho estrés, pero cuando ella toco su mano sintió una corriente eléctrica que le impidió detenerse cuando ella le tomo la mano y lo llevo a un corrector, directo a una habitación.

Al entrar la mujer lo empujo a la cama y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Definitivamente estaba ebrio porque más bien era ella la que tenía el control. Ella comenzó a desvestirse, quedando solo en una elegante ropa interior negra de encajes.

-Tú eres la doctora Haruno Sole- dijo fríamente a la mujer- parece que no eres lo que aparentas.

-No, no, no- le dijo infantilmente- yo soy Sakura- le susurro lentamente mientras se acercaba a él hasta quedar encima de su torso, se le acerco al oído y prácticamente lo amenazo- le dices que existo y se acabo tu fantasía…porque me encargare que esta sea una de las mejores noches de tu vida…Sasuke…

Mientras ella comenzaba a besarlo, el comenzó a pensar _"Hermanas distanciadas, Sakura…y Sole?"_

* * *

Sole escucho la alarma de su habitación, cinco segundos después la apago. Sintió como la poca luz de su habitación provocaba un dolor horrible en su cabeza y en todos sus sentidos. Se levanto con su bata de dormir y fue hasta la cocina, sirviéndose un café extra fuerte, analizando todo el lugar "_Otra vez…no recuerdo lo que paso anoche pero, me siento bien, extrañamente bien, a excepción de este dolor de cabeza…"_ se acerco a la pequeña mesa de la sala y tomo el folleto que ahí se encontraba, observando una foto _"Con que Uchiha…Sasuke"_ sintió otro dolor de cabeza y sorbió un poco de su café _"Sasuke-kun…"_

* * *

"**¿Quiénes somos? No es una pregunta que siempre tiene una sola respuesta"**

* * *

**_Wayayai_**

_Creo que estoy quedando loca, bueno, pero es que veo algo y es como Pum! Idea para fanfic. Este fic está dedicado a CardCaptorUchiha que desde hace un buen rato me estaba insistiendo con una historia así que aquí esta n_n Voy a aclarar que este es mi primer SasuSaku, no les estoy pidiendo piedad pero me gustaría que expresaran sus opiniones con reviews, ya sean buenos o malos._

_Lamento si el capi esta algo flojo o algo por el estilo, recién lo termino y resulta que solo cuando estoy inspirada me interrumpen._.Espero que les guste._

_¡Hasta luego!n_n_


End file.
